Unrequited Love
by nanaseyuuki
Summary: Cinta Akashi yang tak terbalas


"_Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. _

_Kekuasaan, kepintaran, kehormatan, kekayaan._

_Aku punya apa yang orang lain …_

_Mengapa aku tak bisa mendapatkan dirimu?"_

**WARNING!: absurd - typos – abal-abal - OOC**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang~**

**Unrequited Love**

**By. Nanaseyuuki**

"_Nice pass, _Tetsu" Aomine Daiki tersenyum begitu mendapatkan _pass _andalan dari sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali sehingga hampir tak terlihat. Tetapi seorang dengan surai merah melihat senyuman tersebut. Tentu saja, sudah pasti dia akan memperhatikan setiap hal kecil dari orang yang disukainya.

Hei, apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tampan, berkuasa, pintar dan kaya. Dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya dan memiliki segalanya, tapi kenapa alih-alih memilihnya, Kuroko memilih Aomine. Dimana letak kekurangannya? Dia bahkan jauh, amat sangat jauh, lebih baik dari Aomine. Apa yang membuatnya bukan apa-apa di mata biru langit itu? Mengapa cinta begitu rumit, tak masuk akal dan begitu menyakitkan?

"Ne, ne, Aka-chin~~" suara Murasakibara mengagetkannya. "Ada apa, Atsushi?" mata merah yang tajam itu melihat ke arah asal suara. Didapatinya wajah malas Murasakibara yang terus-terusan menguap berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa Aka-chin melamun terus?" Akashi menghela nafas dengan berat, kemudian berjalan ke arah _bench_.

"…"

"Aka-chin~"

"…"

"Aka-chin memperhatikan Kuro-chin ya?" ketahuan.

"Diamlah, Atsushi"

Hah. Terlalu lama memandangi Kuroko membuatnya lupa sekitar. Bahkan sekarang ia masih mencuri-curi pandang ke Kuroko. Otaknya seakan mati dan tak bisa berpikir saat melihat surai biru langit yang menenangkan itu.

Akashi tak menghiraukan Murasakibara setelahnya. Matanya melihat pasangan cahaya-bayangan di tengah lapangan, mereka sedang tersenyum senang. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit, inikah yang dikatakan orang-orang dengan sakit hati? Ia harus menghentikan ini.

PRITT. "Istirahat" egois memang, menghentikan kesenangan orang lain untuk diri sendiri. Oh, Akashi hampir lupa, bahwa ada anggota baru. Kise Ryouta. Akashi tau bahwa Kise sangat mengidolakan Aomine.

"Halo, minna-cchi. Namaku Kise Ryouta. Aku mengikuti klub basket karena aku melihat permainan Aomine-cchi yang keren-ssu" sebuah perkenalan diri dari Kise Ryouta ketika baru memasuki klub basket. Tanggapan Aomine ketika namanya disebut hanya, "Berisik kau, Kise" yang kemudian diikuti dengan rengekan air mata buaya Kise.

Ia sedikit berharap, hubungan Aomine dan Kuroko merenggang dengan kedatangan Kise. Menjadi pelampiasan Kuroko pun Akashi tak apa. Egois. Akashi tau dirinya sangatlah egois. Ia hanya ingin Kuroko melihatnya. Melihat dirinya yang selama ini kasat mata di mata tersebut.

Ya benar, sesuai perkiraannya, kedatangan Kise membuat hubungan Aomine dan Kuroko merenggang. Tapi mengapa ia tak merasa senang? Hatinya manjadi bertambah sakit saat melihat Kuroko bersedih. Hei, bukankah ini yang diinginkannya?

"Aka-chin~" suara Murasakibara lagi-lagi mengagetkannya yang sedang istirahat di _bench_.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" Akashi melirik Murasakibara di sampingnya.

"Apa Aka-chin tau, kalau Kuro-chin sangat menyukai Mine-chin?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Atsushi!"

Jujur saja, Akashi juga sedih melihat Kuroko bersedih. Kuroko seakan tak mempunyai semangat hidup saat hubungannya merenggang dengan Aomine. Mata Kuroko menjadi kosong, hampa. Ia hanya ingin Kuroko menjadi miliknya. Apakah itu salah?

"Aka-chin, terkadang ada hal yang tak bisa kita paksakan" Akashi tak berkomentar. Salahkah ia mencintai Kuroko?

Tak berperasaan, dingin, iblis. Mungkin itulah tanggapan orang-orang mengenai dirinya. Tak berperasaan? Benarkah? Jika Akashi tidak berperasaan, Akashi tak akan mencintai Kuroko seperti ini. Tapi mengapa saat dia mempunyai perasaan kepada orang lain, dirinya yang terluka?

"Tetsuya, kau sangatlah munafik" ujar Akashi ketika mereka berdua duduk di bench. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memandang bingung Akashi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau sebenarnya tak menyukai Ryouta dekat dengan Daiki bukan?"

"A—Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa tau?" dapat ia lihat kekagetkan di mata Kuroko. _Tentu saja, karena aku memperhatikanmu, aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya, _tak mungkin Akashi menjawab itu, maka Akashi menjawab, "Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya" jawaban teraman. Akashi tak mau dibenci oleh Kuroko.

"Bicaralah baik-baik dengan Daiki, Tetsuya. Kau dan dia cocok" berat, tak rela, itulah yang Akashi rasakan saat mengucapkan hal itu. Bahkan nadanya amat sangat datar.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun" Kuroko tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan _bench_. Tinggallah Akashi sendirian terduduk di _bench_. Tadi ia mengatakan Kuroko munafik, sekarang dirinyalah yang munafik. Lebih munafik mungkin.

Dirinya sekarang menyerah. Ia tau bahwa hati Kuroko tetap akan dengan Aomine, sebagaimanpun ia memaksa, ia tak akan mendapatkan hati Kuroko. Ia tak ingin melihat Kuroko bertambah sedih. Semuanya sudah selesai.

END


End file.
